


A picture perfect guy (six feet tall and super strong)

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cole Lives, Human AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Connor zjawił się w radiowozie przed szkołą akurat w momencie, kiedy dwa samochody prawie miały stłuczkę, na dodatek tuż przed biegającymi dziećmi. Connor wolał nie myśleć, co tu się działo wczoraj, kiedy go nie było. Zaczął wysiadać z radiowozu, aby zareagować, ale nie zdążył, bo inny funkcjonariusz zjawił się przy samochodach, pokazując swoją odznakę ludziom uczestniczącym w zdarzeniu.Connor pojawił się przed nimi i spojrzał na policjanta… po czym szczęka mu opadła i zarumienił się, szybko próbując opanować swoją reakcję.— Poruczniku Anderson, zajmę się tym — powiedział, starając się opanować swój rumieniec, aby wyglądać jak najbardziej profesjonalnie. — Na pewno ma pan ważniejsze sprawy.





	1. 12 - square

**Author's Note:**

> Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co napisać na ten prompt, ale [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) podrzuciła pomysł z "square = plac", więc ten pomysł napisałam :D

Kiedy Connor dostał swój przydział, nie liczył na zbyt wiele. W większości jego nowa praca polegała na pilnowaniu ruchu przy szkole podstawowej i jeżdżeniu po okolicy, ale jako policjant z drogówki nie powinien spodziewać się zbyt wiele. Podskakiwał za wysoko pod nosy ludzi, którym się to nie podobało, więc hamowali jego awans na tyle, ile mogli, woląc przesyłać go na bok, do innych dzielnic, niż w górę, na wyższy stopień. 

Pierwszy dzień na nowym posterunku przebiegał spokojnie, a jedyne wykroczenia jakie Connor zauważył, to ludzie parkujący samochody na ścieżce rowerowej. Wypisał parę mandatów i tyle. Następnego dnia dowiedział się, że najgorsze rzeczy dzieją się podczas rozpoczęcia i zakończenia dnia szkolnego właśnie przy szkole. Policjant, który zajmował się tą dzielnicą przed Connorem, zdecydował się przedzwonić i dać mu znać, gdzie będzie najbardziej potrzebny.

Connor zjawił się w radiowozie przed szkołą akurat w momencie, kiedy dwa samochody prawie miały stłuczkę, na dodatek tuż przed biegającymi dziećmi. Connor wolał nie myśleć, co tu się działo wczoraj, kiedy go nie było. Zaczął wysiadać z radiowozu, aby zareagować, ale nie zdążył, bo inny funkcjonariusz zjawił się przy samochodach, pokazując swoją odznakę ludziom uczestniczącym w zdarzeniu.

— Tak ci się spieszy, że nie zwracasz uwagi, ile osób przejedziesz po drodze? — zapytał mężczyzna jednego z kierowców, chowając swoją odznakę. — Nie spodziewałeś się, że ktoś może cię jednak zwolnić, co?

Connor w końcu pojawił się przed nimi i spojrzał na policjanta… po czym szczęka mu opadła i zarumienił się, szybko próbując opanować swoją reakcję.

— Poruczniku Anderson, zajmę się tym — powiedział, starając się opanować swój rumieniec, aby wyglądać jak najbardziej profesjonalnie. — Na pewno ma pan ważniejsze sprawy.

Connor doskonale znał porucznika Hanka Andersona. Każdy ambitny policjant w Detroit znał funkcjonariusza, który stał się najmłodszym porucznikiem w ich mieście. Spodziewali się, że jego kariera będzie cały czas pięła się do przodu, ale porucznik Anderson widział dla siebie inną drogę. 

— Tato! — zawołał mały chłopiec, podbiegając i łapiąc porucznika za rękę. Właśnie on był powodem, dla którego porucznik zdecydował się nie piąć po szczeblach kariery.

Connor zamrugał i zerwał kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną. Odwrócił się, aby rozdać mandaty i nie myśleć o niebieskich, przeszywających oczach, o przystojnej twarzy i dumnej postawie, _o braku obrączki na palcu._ Connor zawsze był dobry w znajdowaniu szczegółów.

— Zostawiam ci to, oficerze…? — podpytał porucznik Anderson, stojąc twardo w miejscu, mimo że jego syn ciągnął go za dłoń.

— Stern — odpowiedział Connor, spoglądając na porucznika Andersona przez ramię. — Connor Stern.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i puścił Connorowi oczko, powodując, że Connor upuścił długopis. Porucznik zaśmiał się lekko i w końcu uległ synowi, idąc za nim, zostawiając Connora i dając mu szansę na uspokojenie się oraz powrót do pracy.

Nagle bycie przydzielonym do tej dzielnicy wcale nie wydawało się Connorowi aż takie nudne.

sss

W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni Connor nie miał czasu, aby spróbować porozmawiać z porucznikiem Andersonem, mimo że widział mężczyznę przynajmniej raz dziennie, kiedy przywoził lub odbierał syna ze szkoły. Czasami wymieniali się spojrzeniami, ale zazwyczaj porucznik za bardzo się spieszył. Connor zawsze znajdował chwilę, aby przynajmniej na niego spojrzeć.

To właśnie historia awansu porucznika Andersona sprawiła, że Connor zdecydował się dać z siebie wszystko w akademii. Dopiero po pół roku zorientował się, że nie tylko z tego powodu podziwia mężczyznę – kiedy zaczął pojawiać się w jego mokrych snach, oprócz bycia wzorem do naśladowania stał się dla Connora też powodem, dla którego zrozumiał, że jest gejem. 

Widząc go na żywo, prawie dekadę później… Nadal był dla Connora wzorem i nadal był przystojny. Jedyne, co się zmieniło, to że teraz Connor mógł go widzieć całkiem inaczej niż na oficjalnych zdjęciach (i kalendarzu wypuszczonym przez komendę paręnaście lat wcześniej). 

Dzisiaj był szczególnie nieprzyjemny dzień, pochmurny i wietrzny, a już jadąc do pracy Connor musiał zatrzymać samochód, który dwukrotnie przekroczył dozwoloną prędkość, więc nie zdążył na czas podjechać pod szkołę. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż na koniec swojej zmiany będzie w stanie zobaczyć porucznika Andersona, zwłaszcza że pogoda się w końcu załamała i zaczęło lać jak z cebra. 

Niestety, albo nie był w stanie dostrzec mężczyzny przez deszcz, albo drugi rodzic odebrał jego syna ze szkoły. Już miał odjeżdżać, aby zakończyć zmianę patrolem, kiedy zauważył, że na przystanku tuż przed szkołą siedzi chłopiec. Connor nie miał wątpliwości, że był to syn porucznika. Wysiadł z auta i potruchtał do niego, bo nigdy nie widział dzieciaka wracającego samemu do domu.

— Jestem oficer Connor Stern — przedstawił się i kucnął przed chłopcem. — Możesz mi mówić Connor. Wszystko w porządku? — dodał, kiedy zobaczył, że dzieciak ma czerwone oczy.

— Tata miał mnie odebrać, ale go nie ma — odpowiedział chłopiec.

— Twój tata? Porucznik Hank Anderson?

Chłopiec pokręcił głową.

— Mój drugi tata — wyjaśnił. — Miałem spędzić z nim tydzień, bo tata ma ciężką sprawę.

Connor zastanawiał się, jak mógłby rozpoznać, o którym ojcu chłopiec mówi, ale ton jego głosu wyraźnie wskazywał, o jakiego tatę mu chodzi. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dziesięć lat, ale rozumiał już swoje uczucia i to, którego rodzica woli bardziej. Dopiero po chwili do Connora dotarło, że właśnie się dowiedział o preferencjach porucznika… Nie miał teraz na to czasu.

— Możesz przedzwonić do taty? — zapytał. — Masz jego numer?

— Dzwoniłem. Nie odbiera. Miał mnie odebrać, ale nie odbiera, więc może się coś stało?

Chłopiec przetarł oczy i pociągnął nosem. Connor przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę.

— Jak masz na imię? — zapytał, bo zapowiadało się na to, że będzie to dłuższa sprawa, a nie chciał bezosobowo traktować dzieciaka.

— Cole — odpowiedział syn porucznika.

— Cześć, Cole. — Connor uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę na przywitanie. Cole delikatnie ujął jego dłoń i uścisnął ją. — Może zadzwonisz do drugiego taty, aby po ciebie przyjechał? A pierwszemu zostawisz wiadomość?

— Już zostawiłem. A tata jest zajęty — wyjaśnił od razu Cole. — Mówił, że raczej nie będzie miał dla mnie czasu przed kolacją. Dlatego… dlatego miałem być u drugiego taty.

— Jestem pewny, że twój tata chciałby wiedzieć, jeśli coś takiego się wydarzyło. — Cole nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, więc Connor spróbował inaczej. — Gdzie chciałeś pojechać? 

Cole spuścił wzrok i pociągnął nosem.

— Do domu.

Connor zmarszczył brwi. Cole pojechałby do domu i siedziałby tam sam, zanim porucznik Anderson lub drugi ojciec by się pojawili – zależy, o jakim domu mówił. Może było to dobre rozwiązanie?

— Wiesz, gdzie masz jechać? — zapytał, aby się upewnić. Nie spodziewał się, że Cole zacznie płakać. — Hej, hej, nic się nie stało, Cole, jestem tutaj, nie zostawię cię samego — powiedział szybko, chcąc przytulić dzieciaka, ale wiedząc, że nie powinien. — Skoro nie chcesz dzwonić, może… ach. Cole, jechałeś kiedyś radiowozem? 

Cole przytaknął.

— Oczywiście, że jechałeś. Twój tata jest policjantem. — Connor uderzył się w czoło. Cole powoli uspokajał się, spoglądając na niego. — A jechałeś kiedyś bez taty?

To pytanie zaciekawiło chłopca, który tym razem pokręcił głową i wytarł nos o rękaw. Connor skrzywił się i wyciągnął chusteczki z kieszeni, aby mu je podać. Kiedy Cole wydmuchiwał nos, Connor zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Zabrać dzieciaka do siebie? Zawieźć go do domu? Zaprowadzić do szkoły? Czy może po prostu pojechać z nim na komendę, prosto do ojca?

Ostatnia możliwość była według Connora najlepsza, bo dzięki temu Cole czym prędzej zobaczy się z tatą.

— Na pewno nie chcesz zadzwonić do taty? — upewnił się jeszcze raz, ale Cole gorączkowo pokręcił głową. — To może chciałbyś go zobaczyć? Mogę cię do niego zabrać.

Cole spojrzał na Connora nieufnie. 

— Tata zabronił. Jesteś nieznajomy.

Connor pokiwał głową.

— Słusznie. Ale pewnie widziałeś odznakę taty, prawda? — powiedział i wyciągnął swoją, podając ją dziecku. — Moja jest prawie taka sama. Też jestem policjantem. Moim obowiązkiem jest upewnienie się, że jesteś bezpieczny. A będziesz bezpieczny z tatą, prawda? — spróbował Connor. Cole ściskał kurczowo jego odznakę i patrzył na nią uparcie, aż w końcu pokiwał głową. — Poczekaj tutaj, podjadę radiowozem, dobrze? 

Poczekał, aż chłopiec da znać, że zrozumiał, po czym Connor znowu wybiegł na deszcz. Podjechał autem na przystanek i wysiadł, aby otworzyć Cole’owi tylne drzwi. Upewnił się, że ma zapięte pasy, i dopiero wtedy ruszył. Oznajmił przez radio, że kończy patrol na komendzie głównej, a kiedy otrzymał potwierdzenie, nie miał już nic, co mogłoby go rozpraszać od chłopca z tyłu. Cole był wyjątkowo dobrze wychowany, bo siedział w ciszy, przytulał swój plecak i rozglądał się dookoła całą drogę, a kiedy dotarli na miejsce, poczekał za Connorem.

W recepcji bez problemu przepuścili go, nawet nie musiał tłumaczyć, dlaczego chce się widzieć z porucznikiem Andersonem. Wystarczyło, że pokazał swoją odznakę, którą odebrał od Cole’a.

— To biurko taty — wskazał Cole i ruszył w jego stronę, ale Connor z daleka zobaczył, że leżą na nim różne foldery, więc szybko stanął przed chłopcem, aby go zatrzymać. Samego porucznika nie było nigdzie widać.

— Nie będziemy tacie mieszali na biurku, co? Usiądziemy obok, dobrze? — zaproponował Connor, prowadząc Cole’a tak, aby obeszli biurko porucznika z drugiej strony. Nie wiedział, jakimi sprawami mężczyzna się zajmuje, więc wolał nie ryzykować, że Cole otworzy folder i zobaczy martwe ciało.

— Hej, to syn porucznika — zauważył jeden funkcjonariusz, wstając ze swojego biurka. Cole złapał się nogawki Connora, który zatrzymał się z zaskoczenia.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział cicho Cole.

— Cześć, młody — przywitał się funkcjonariusz, uśmiechając się do dziecka, ale potem patrząc podejrzanie na Connora. — Gdzie masz tatę?

— Connor mnie przywiózł, bo tata nie przyszedł — odpowiedział Cole.

— Oficer Stern — przywitał się Connor.

— Detektyw Miller.

— Cole nie chciał dzwonić do porucznika Andersona, aby nie przeszkadzać mu w pracy, więc zamiast tego go przywiozłem, aby mógł się z nim zobaczyć — wyjaśnił Connor. Kącik ust detektywa Millera drgnął, kiedy usłyszał tę manipulację. — Możemy skorzystać z biurka obok porucznika, czekając na jego powrót?

— Jasne, nikt go nie używa. Ale… zostajesz?

Connor nie chciał się zarumienić, ale i tak poczuł gorąco na policzkach. Spojrzał w dół, na Cole’a.

— Chciałbym się upewnić, że Cole będzie w porządku. A nie chcę nikogo odciągać od pracy. 

Na szczęście detektyw Miller tylko machnął na to ręką, pozostawiając ich w spokoju, więc Connor usiadł na krześle przy wolnym biurku, a Cole’a posadził na blacie. Znalazł kilka gier internetowych, dzięki którym mógł zająć Cole’owi czas, aby ten nie siedział bezczynnie, ale po pół godziny chłopiec zaczął się niecierpliwić, więc Connor zaproponował, że odrobi z nim lekcje. Tym razem Cole usiadł przy biurku, a Connor pochylał się nad nim.

Właśnie w takim momencie do komisariatu wkroczył porucznik Anderson. Connor zauważył go kątem oka i szybko obrócił Cole’a tak, aby nie widział wejścia. 

— Detektywie Miller? — zawołał i poczekał, aż ten się odwróci. Wskazał głową na porucznika, któremu spływała krew z nosa i po czole, a na koszuli również były po niej ślady. — Możesz załatwić…?

— Jasne — odpowiedział od razu detektyw. — Też nie chciałbym, żeby syn mnie tak widział.

Connor przytaknął i wrócił do zajmowania uwagi Cole’a, spoglądając nad jego głową na wejście. Widział, jak detektyw Miller zatrzymał porucznika Andersona i wskazał w stronę Connora. Porucznik patrzył w ich stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami ze zdziwienia, po czym przeczesał włosy ręką i skręcił w bok, zapewne do łazienki.

Wrócił po paru minutach i Connor od razu spłonął rumieńcem, widząc go. Nie miał koszuli na zmianę, więc został w samej podkoszulce, która podkreślała jego szerokie ramiona i przylegała do ciała. 

— Cole, zobacz, kto przyszedł — powiedział Connor, obracając krzesło tak, aby Cole mógł spojrzeć na ojca. 

Chłopiec bez słowa zeskoczył i podbiegł do niego, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Porucznik uniósł go i posadził sobie nie na biodrze, ale na ręce, a przez ten pokaz siły Connor musiał przełknąć gulę w gardle. 

— Co tu robisz, Cole? — zapytał porucznik, podchodząc powoli do swojego biurka. 

— Connor mnie znalazł i przywiózł.

— Znalazł? — Porucznik Anderson zaczął zbierać wolną ręką foldery ze swojego blatu, wrzucając je do szuflady. — Nie byłeś z tatą?

— Tata nie przyjechał.

Connor musiał oprzeć się o biurko, kiedy porucznik zacisnął szczękę.

— Cole był na przystanku — odezwał się w końcu Connor, chcąc wytłumaczyć swoją rolę w całym zajściu. — Padało, a nigdy nie widziałem, żeby wracał sam, więc… zapytałem, czy wszystko w porządku.

— Dzięki, Stern — westchnął porucznik Anderson. 

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiedział Connor. — Uch, zostawiam Cole’a w twoich mięśniach. RĘKACH. Zostawiam Cole’a w twoich rękach.

Connor obrócił się szybko i wymaszerował z posterunku, nie oglądając się za siebie, bo nie chciał widzieć, czy porucznik Anderson się z niego śmieje czy patrzy za nim z politowaniem. W radiowozie uderzył kilka razy głową w kierownicę, zanim wyjechał z parkingu.

sss

Następnego ranka nie padało, ale poza tym pogoda dalej była nieprzyjemna. Widoczność też była kiepska, więc Connor musiał ręcznie kierować ruchem przed szkołą, aby dzieci bezpiecznie dotarły na miejsce. Dzięki temu doskonale wiedział, kiedy porucznik Anderson przyjechał z synem, ale nie widział, aby odjechał razem z innymi rodzicami. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy okazało się, że porucznik czeka oparty o jego radiowóz.

— Mogę w czymś pomóc, poruczniku? — zapytał od razu Connor.

Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Mów mi Hank — powiedział.

— Um. Dobrze, Hank — zgodził się Connor, łapiąc jego dłoń. — Jestem Connor.

— Pamiętam — odpowiedział Hank. Potrząsnął jego ręką i puścił ją, ale za to chwycił się pod boki. — Słuchaj, jeszcze raz dzięki za wczoraj. George jest kupą gówna i zapomina, kiedy ma się zająć Cole’em, mimo że wielce rozpaczał, kiedy dostałem opiekę nad nim, bo nie chciał, aby Cole o nim zapomniał. 

— Nie brzmi na porządnego faceta — zauważył Connor.

— Tja, za późno to zauważyłem. Na szczęście już mam go za sobą. 

— To… dobrze — wymamrotał Connor. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

— Okej — odezwał się Hank. — Nie pomagasz mi za bardzo z tym wszystkim, dlatego nie wiem, czy na pewno dobrze rozumiem, ale… skoczysz ze mną na kawę? Ja stawiam. A potem może na kolację. Na randkę.

Connor aż musiał oprzeć się ręką o maskę samochodu. Czuł, że się rumieni, a gdyby się odezwał, to zacząłby gadać bzdury.

— Jeśli źle to wszystko odczytałem… — zaczął Hank, kiedy Connor nie odpowiedział.

— Nie! — przerwał mu Connor. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Nie. Znaczy. Dobrze. Dobrze odczytałeś. Um. — Uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na Hanka, który patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią. — Dwie ulice stąd jest plac. Z kawiarniami. Jeśli masz czas.

Hank spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi, ale odetchnął.

— Wiesz co? Nie mam czasu, żeby usiąść i wypić, ale jeśli pójdziemy pieszo, weźmiemy na wynos i wrócimy z kawami, to dam radę.

Connor uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Hank chciał oszukać swój system, wmawiając sobie, że spacer i kawa będą krótsze niż podjechanie pod kawiarnie i wypicie kawy na miejscu, ale Connor nie chciał mu tego wypominać. Nie, jeśli to znaczyło, że Hank spędzi z nim czas. Prychnął cicho pod nosem, kiedy dotarło do niego, że sam w podobny sposób wczoraj zmanipulował Cole’a.

— Kolacja też będzie tak wyglądać? — zapytał, odbijając się od samochodu.

— Mm, nie — odpowiedział Hank, podchodząc do niego, aby razem mogli iść we wskazanym przez Connora kierunku. — Mam zamiar zrobić wszystko tak, jak być powinno na pierwszej randce. 

— Nie mogę się doczekać — przyznał cicho Connor, zerkając w bok, prosto w wesołe iskierki w oczach Hanka. Miał nadzieję, że już niedługo będzie mógł je oglądać częściej.


	2. 25 - thick

Bycie z Hankiem nie zmieniło diametralnie życia Connora. Z uwagi na Cole’a cały ich związek rozwijał się trochę ślimaczym tempem, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę tylko jego publiczną stronę. Chodzili na randki, spotykali się w wolnych chwilach, ale zawsze były to ukradzione momenty. Nigdy nie mieli wystarczająco czasu dla siebie. 

Ale były też dni, kiedy jednak udało im się wygospodarować ciut więcej wolnego. Wtedy Connor zapraszał Hanka do siebie, gdzie spędzali ze sobą czas nie tylko na rozmowie. Mogli ukraść chwile intymności, po których Connor zawsze cieszył się, że nie musi wracać do domu, bo nie był pewny, czy dałby radę.

Kiedy Hank go dotykał, Connor nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Ramiona porucznika były cudowne i Connor najchętniej nigdy by ich nie opuszczał, zwłaszcza gdy unosiły go w górę lub po prostu przenosiły go gdzie tylko Hank chciał. Oczywiście zauważył, jak bardzo Connorowi się to podoba, więc najczęściej przyciskał go do ściany i dochodzili tak, ocierając się o siebie i całując.

Ale Hank nie był już aż taki młody, więc czasem po prostu obciągali sobie nawzajem. Kiedy Hank był wyjątkowo zmęczony pracą, Connor klękał przed nim i brał go w usta, podziwiając to, jak seksownie – jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle – Hank wyglądał z poziomu podłogi. Spoglądając na niego w górę Connor zawsze czuł dodatkowy dreszcz. Oczywiście Hank nie mógł zostawić tego bez odpowiedzi, więc na początku następnego spotkania zawsze się odwdzięczał.

Tym razem ich randka składała się z oglądania późnego seansu w kinie; wybrali miejsca w ostatnim rzędzie w kącie, co Connor oczywiście wykorzystał jak tylko mógł. To Hank siedział od strony pozostałych miejsc, więc nie był w stanie zareagować na wszystko, co robił Connor. A ten wtulił się w niego i całował go po szyi i szczęce; wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł. Na początku obejmował ramię Hanka i od czasu do czasu zaciskał palce na jego bicepsie, z zadowoleniem czując, jaki Hank jest spięty i jak to wspaniale uwydatnia jego mięśnie. Po jakimś czasie Hank wyciągnął ramię do tyłu, aby najpierw objąć Connora w barkach, a potem głaskać go po karku i drapać po potylicy. Trochę hamował tym nachalność Connora, bo powodował u niego gęsią skórkę z przyjemności.

Po seansie nie od razu zakończyli randkę. Spędzili trochę czasu na parkingu w samochodzie Connora, całując się i starając podrażnić tego drugiego jak najbardziej. Kiedy w końcu Hank musiał wracać do Cole'a, oderwali się od siebie i obaj z niewygodnymi erekcjami trzymali już ręce przy sobie.

— Hm, Connor? — odezwał się w końcu Hank, spoglądając na niego. 

— Tak? — Connor mógł jedynie zerknąć na niego kątem oka.

— Co robisz w ten weekend?

— A masz jakieś plany? — odpowiedział pytaniem Connor. Na czerwonym świetle zauważył, że Hank ma na ustach chytry uśmieszek.

— Jeszcze nie. Ale... — Hank przysunął się do niego — Cole ma plany na całą sobotę, i wraca w niedzielę po południu.

— Ach — westchnął Connor, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. 

— Będę miał dom cały dla siebie. 

— Um. — Connor oblizał usta. — Będę miał wolne w ten weekend.

— Omówimy szczegóły, jak dowiem się konkretnych godzin Cole’a?

Tym razem Connor tylko gorliwie pokiwał głową. Hank zaczął się śmiać, widząc jego zapał. Cmoknął go w polik i wysiadł, szybkim krokiem idąc do domu. 

Connor oparł czoło o kierownicę i łapał głębokie oddechy, aby uspokoić swoje walące serce. Zanim odjechał, zobaczył jeszcze, jak Hank trzyma Cole’a przy oknie i machają do niego – obaj się uśmiechali, a Hank na dodatek puścił mu oczko. 

sss

Connor uderzył plecami w ścianę przy sypialni i zaśmiał się, kiedy Hank złapał jego nadgarstki i wsunął nogę między jego uda, całując go po szyi.

— Hank, mamy dosłownie dwa kroki do przejścia — powiedział, ale mimo to ocierał się o niego desperacko. Uderzył potylicą w ścianę. — Łóżko jest za drzwiami.

— Mm — wymruczał Hank, ssąc szyję Connora. 

Nie powiedział nic więcej, ale poluźnił swój uścisk i pozwolił, aby Connor wyślizgnął się z jego ramion. Connor zaśmiał się, kiedy stanął tuż przed drzwiami, a Hank teatralnie uderzył czołem w ścianę, upadając do przodu całym ciałem. Zerkał na Connora przymrużonymi oczami. Jego włosy były potargane, a usta mokre.

Connor wpadł do sypialni akurat w momencie, kiedy Hank wsparł się rękoma, aby odbić się i rzucić na niego. Ze śmiechem obaj wylądowali na łóżku, łokcie i kolana w niewygodnych miejscach, ale nie tracili czasu na narzekanie. Mieli dla siebie całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, bez Cole’a; nie planowali spędzać ich tylko na seksie, ale żaden z nich nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby od niego nie zacząć.

Zakupy, które Connor przyniósł, aby przygotować kolację, zostały na ławie w salonie. Ich ubrania leżały na podłodze w drodze od kanapy do sypialni, bo nie chcieli czekać. Pocałunek na przywitanie zamienił się w silną potrzebę i ochotę, więc wystarczyło, aby Hank uścisnął pośladek Connora; zrozumieli się bez słów.

Teraz na materacu ściągali z siebie ostatnie ubrania – z trudem, bo cały czas się obejmowali i całowali. Connor bardziej się niecierpliwił, więc przeturlał się od Hanka i po prostu wstał, aby rozebrać się sam – ale szybciej. Hank poszedł za jego przykładem, ale nie wstawał z łóżka. Kiedy obaj byli nadzy, na chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli.

Nigdy nie widzieli się całkowicie nagich. Nie było na to czasu. Connor aż zachwiał się, kiedy w końcu wszystkie mięśnie Hanka były przed nim odsłonięte. 

— Chodź tu. — Hank poklepał materac obok siebie. 

Connor od razu usiadł okrakiem na jego udach, opierając się dłońmi na jego żebrach i oddychając głęboko.

— Hank — wydusił, pożerając go wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, na czym się skupić. Miał tyle dobra przed sobą, że aż oblizał się, gdy jego oczy próbowały to wszystko objąć. 

— Jesteś jakby stworzony dla mnie — powiedział Hank, wybudzając Connora z jego własnych myśli, które brzmiały dokładnie tak samo. Spojrzał na Hanka i zobaczył w jego oczach takie samo pożądanie, które czuł w sobie. 

Wyprężył się z dumy, pokazując swoją smukłą sylwetkę i silne uda, ale także potarł swojego penisa o erekcję Hanka. Był od niego krótszy i cieńszy, ale Hank nie narzekał na jego rozmiar, a Connor uwielbiał oglądać tę różnicę – Hank był od niego większy _wszędzie_ i to go pociągało.

Pocierał biodrami o Hanka i wpatrywał się w to, jak jego penis ociera się o jądra Hanka, którego gruby penis od czasu do czasu podskakiwał. Connor oblizał usta.

— Mogę zrobić ci laskę? — zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku.

Hank prychnął cichym śmiechem i klepnął go w udo.

— Odwróć się, żebym ja mógł też robić tobie.

Connor jęknął, a jego biodra pchnęły do przodu.

— Nie wiem, czy dam radę — przyznał, zaczynając przesuwać dłonie po torsie Hanka. — Za bardzo… Za bardzo tego chcę. 

Hank odetchnął głęboko, co Connor doskonale poczuł, bo trzymał ręce na jego przeponie. W tym samym momencie przysunęli się do siebie i pocałowali, co jeszcze bardziej rozpuściło wszystkie mięśnie Connora. Hank wykorzystał to i Connor dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że porucznik uniósł go i położył obok. 

— Hank? — zapytał bez tchu. Przez chwilę wyobraził sobie, że to Hank będzie nad nim klęczał i jęknął, wyobrażając sobie swoją głowę w tej pozycji, między tymi grubymi udami.

— Nie zapędzaj się tak — rzucił Hank, jakby doskonale wiedział, co czaiło się w głowie Connora. — Nie chcę od razu się tak wymęczyć, żebyś potem musiał wszystko robić sam. 

— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko? — odpowiedział Connor pytającym tonem. — Mógłbyś po prostu rozłożyć się wygodnie, a ja bym cię ujeżdżał… 

— Kuszące — odparł Hank i zmierzył ciało Connora wzrokiem. — Ale najbardziej jednak chcę wpieprzyć cię w materac.

Connor uniósł się na łokciu, aby pocałować Hanka, ale ten nie pozwolił mu na to. Zamiast tego odsunął się i obrócił, a potem położył na boku z nogami na poduszkach, a głową przy biodrach Connora. Złapał jego udo i podciągnął je, aby ułożyć na nim policzek, a potem po prostu zabrał się do roboty. Connor był tak zaskoczony tym, jak szybko to wszystko osiągnął, że dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że przed swoim nosem ma erekcję Hanka. 

Jego penis leżał na udzie, nie tak jak Connora. Erekcja Connora prężyła się w górę, ale penis Hanka był na to za duży, za gruby, _za ciężki._ Connor nadal opierał się na łokciu, więc wystarczyło, że się pochylił, i mógł od razu najpierw pocałować główkę erekcji Hanka, a potem zacząć ją lizać i w końcu wziąć w usta. Czuł przyjemność, jaką sprawiał mu Hank, i chciał, aby porucznik czuł to samo. 

Nie było to najlepsze obciąganie w wykonaniu Connora, ale nie brał tego do siebie, bo był to ich pierwszy raz, kiedy robili temu drugiemu laskę w tym samym czasie. Kiedy szło mu coraz gorzej, przestał się w ogóle starać, po prostu trzymając tyle erekcji Hanka w ustach, ile był w stanie, i oddychał ciężko przez nos. 

Hank zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął od niego, a Connor obrócił się na brzuch i wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Słyszał, jak Hank wstał i sięgnął do szuflady szafki nocnej, więc uśmiechnął się i uniósł biodra, aby klęknąć na materacu, ale aby nie musiał unosić głowy.

— Gorliwy, hm? — zapytał Hank, kiedy wszedł z powrotem na łóżko i usadowił się za Connorem. Złapał jego pośladki w dłonie i zaczął je ugniatać. — Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale jesteśmy tej samej myśli, jak widzę. — Klepnął Connora w pośladek na tyle mocno, że ten musiał się zaprzeć ręką o ścianę.

— Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć, kiedy tylko powiedziałeś, że Cole wyjeżdża — przyznał Connor, spoglądając na Hanka przez ramię. Doskonale widział, jak porucznik wpatruje się w jego tyłek, więc potrząsnął nim i przygryzł palec na widok miny porucznika. 

Hank musiał zauważyć jego psotliwy wzrok, bo znowu klepnął Connora w ten sam pośladek, a potem pocałował to miejsce.

— Za parę godzin z chęcią cię wyliżę, kochanie — powiedział cicho, z wargami nadal przy skórze Connora. — Ale teraz nie mam na to cierpliwości, panie oficerze.

Connor aż zachichotał – i zdziwił się tym dźwiękiem – ale Hank wydawał się zadowolony. Spojrzał na Connora takim wzrokiem, jakby chciał go chwycić w ramiona i nie puszczać, ale też jakby Connor powiesił gwiazdy na niebie.

— Proszę, Hank — wyszeptał Connor, pocierając policzkiem o poduszkę.

Hank posłuchał; z uśmiechem zabrał lubrykant i po rozgrzaniu go na ręce zabrał się za przygotowywanie Connora. 

— Wiem, że niektórzy nie lubią, kiedy rozciąga się ich palcami — odezwał się Hank, wsuwając i wysuwając z Connora jeden palec. — Ale dobrze wiesz, że będziesz tego potrzebował.

Connor wiedział. Grubość penisa Hanka śniła mu się po nocach.

— Nie szkodzi — odpowiedział, rozszerzając kolana i wzdychając. — Lubię twoje palce. Nie uwierają.

— To dobrze — rzucił Hank. Wsunął drugi palec i zaczął całować Connora po plecach.

Connor znowu westchnął i przymknął oczy. Jego biodra poruszały się powoli w przód i w tył, a kiedy się zatrzymywał, Hank zaczął masować jego prostatę i Connor jęczał cicho, a jego biodra wracały do rytmu. Poczuł, jak się rozluźnia, jak gorączka i pośpiech go opuszczają, bo budująca w nim przyjemność rozlewała się powoli w jego ciele, przybierając formę właśnie rozluźnienia i spokoju.

— Connor? 

— Hm-mm?

Hank powoli wyciągnął z niego palce. Przez chwilę wcale go nie dotykał, ale potem chwycił jego erekcję w dłoń i zacisnął ją.

— Nie śpisz? — upewniał się Hank, obciągając mu powoli. — Bo jeśli wolałbyś coś prostszego… 

Connor od razu wspiął się na łokcie i wypchnął swój tyłek do Hanka.

— Nie. Czekałem już tak długo, nie chcę czekać więcej.

Hank zrozumiał i nie kazał mu czekać. Connor ledwo co skończył mówić, a porucznik zaczął się w niego wsuwać. Musiał założyć wcześniej gumkę, bo Connor wyraźnie czuł lateks.

— Ach! — zawołał z zaskoczenia, a jego biodra skoczyły do przodu, odruchowo odsuwając się. Hank złapał je i przycisnął go z powrotem do siebie; tym razem Connor jęknął z całkiem innego powodu. 

_W końcu_ mógł poczuć Hanka w sobie. Śnił o tym, masturbował się do tej myśli od… tak naprawdę od kilku lat. Ale nie sądził, że to się kiedykolwiek spełni. Zacisnął powieki i zagryzł wargę, samemu przesuwając biodra do tyłu; ostro wciągnął powietrze, kiedy jednocześnie poczuł, jak miednica Hanka dotyka jego pośladków, a sam porucznik wydał z siebie cichy, gardłowy jęk.

— _Connor_ — syknął, pochyliwszy się nad nim i opierając ramiona po bokach Connora, pod którym ugięły się ramiona. — Jesteś idealny.

Odpowiedź Connora została zagłuszona przez poduszkę. Ale sam nawet nie wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć, bo Hank zaczął powoli bujać biodrami.

— O boże — wydusił Connor, kiedy obrócił głowę na bok. 

Hank niemal na nim leżał, ale i pieprzył go coraz szybciej i mocniej, więc całe ciało Connora było wprawiane w ruch. Dopiero kiedy Hank się podniósł, Connor na nowo oparł się na łokciach – ale gdy wyciągnął rękę, aby zaprzeć się o ścianę, Hank prawie warknął.

— Mówiłem… że wpieprzę cię… w materac — oznajmił, przykładając dłoń do karku Connora. — Na dół.

Connor od razu posłuchał. Przytulił poduszkę i po prostu oddał się uczuciom, które Hank w nim wywoływał. Przyjemność, ale także poczucie przynależności; porucznik nie zabrał ręki z jego szyi, jakby chciał go w ten sposób uziemić przy sobie. Oddychał z trudem, bo tempo narzucone przez Hanka nie pozwalało mu wziąć pełniejszego oddechu. 

Czuł się jak w swoim własnym, prywatnym niebie, więc nie zdziwił się, że bardzo szybko poczuł zbliżający się orgazm. Doszedł z ochrypłym okrzykiem na ustach, nawet nie próbując wytrzymać dłużej. Wgryzł się w poduszkę, kiedy Hank dalej go pieprzył, ale tym razem nieco wolniej i składając pocałunki na jego łopatkach. Dopiero po chwili Connor zauważył, że Hank cały czas zwalnia.

— Nie — wydusił z siebie, próbując spojrzeć na porucznika, ale nie dał rady się odwrócić. — Nie przestawaj — powiedział, zaciskając na nim mięśnie.

— _Ach,_ Connor!

Orgazm Hanka był zaskoczeniem, ale i sprawił, że Connor uśmiechnął się chytrze. Przymknął oczy, kiedy Hank wysunął się z niego i upadł na materac obok. Obaj oddychali ciężko, a kiedy Connor uchylił powieki, zauważył, że Hank ma zasłoniętą twarz przedramieniem. Podniósł się lekko i przysunął do niego, całując go w środek tatuaża na piersi.

— Hank? W porządku? — zapytał, opierając brodę o jego mostek. 

— Mm — usłyszał w odpowiedzi i zmarszczył brwi.

— Na pewno?

Tym razem Hank opuścił rękę, aby przytulić Connora do siebie.

— Myślę o tym, że nie mogę zostać z tobą w łóżku, bo będziemy obrzydliwi.

Connor prychnął śmiechem i cmoknął go w brodę.

— Ale możemy wziąć razem prysznic — zaproponował. Sądząc po uśmiechu Hanka, porucznik był jak najbardziej za.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
